Of Metal And Petals
by WittleKatt
Summary: the best creation the most state of the art robot of the Egg Empire..found it self in a world of bloody evolution? follow the Doctor's greatest creation as he is given a choice to help..or destroy as he struggles with his Original programming to do what he wishes instead of what he's made to do


Chapter 1

Metallic Madnes

**Diagnostic: Core damage detected**

**Evaluation: Stable**

**Recommendation: Fix as soon as possible**

**Hull damage: Minimum**

**System's stable booting up**

Static was all that was heard as it looked round it's vision fluctuating as it eventually fixed itself it seemed that it had been disconnected from the egg fleet.

The thing that we are now looking at stood tall blue metal that if looked at looks like steal but was in fact something else more durable better stronger a sleek and a slim design the object was obviously a machine no question about it.

It's red oval like optics scanned around the area it's red eye's pierced through the tree's itself the machine had slim arm's.

Legs as well red shoes for feet there hands looked like claws and it had a pointy nose it's head looked weird a circle with three spikes protruding from the back of it all blue in color little pointed ear's that were blue but yellow on the inside it's arm's gray and hands as well with the exception being the back of it seemingly yellow there eye's red as the blood of it's victims below was It's pointed gray nose the gray seemed to go across where it's mouth should be the chest though was something different such is the doctor's creations but this bot wasn't just any creation of the doctor's oh no no he was the best of the best his greatest creation

his greatest success! Yet...such a thing is here away from such magnificence that made such a amazing state of the art robot but why? That is the question is it not? The robot in question was thinking the same thing he has no mission.

Currently but he is no single minded robot oh no unlike the other's he could think on his own but to betray the doctor was such a action he could not do such was his programming though...he couldn't find

anything not even intelligent life his scan turned up with nothing besides forest critters he must be in farther then he had thought well that's not a problem to him flying would be efficient but it seemed this bot wanted to take a stroll walking through the woods he continued his scan though it was significantly harder without any satellites it seemed where ever he ended up there was none to be found maybe there wasn't any that he could access or maybe there we're none at all?

Either one seemed possible but if there was none..where was he? he kept pinging on.

pinging he continued to find nothing no human nore mobian to take note of it seemed that this area wasn't the best place to find anything worth his time it's not as if he could have spoken to any human or mobian eather he had no voice box must have not been important enough for the doctor to put in he would just have to make do it seemed.

Something he was good at he will find the egg fleet it was only a matter of time he continued on with his pinging finding nothing still it was frustrating but..he'll find it he always did what would stop him from doing it once more?

_Beacon Academy_

**(Pov Ozpin)**

Coffee was something the headmaster loved and it never stopped him from taking a cup every now and again.

Though...it was more of a addiction at this point...sipping his cup of golden liquid and doing a check of emerald forest to 'do a sweep of' which if you didn't know is code for trying to get out of paperwork for a while.

He came across something...interesting to say the least and who to call on such a mission then his favorite team? Not that he would ever say that but I think we all know the truth clicking the button for his microphone he spoke into it "Team RWBY please report to my office" and clicking off of it sitting back and waiting for them to show that paperwork though..sadly that wasn't going to take care of itself but it didn't mean he couldn't postpone it for a few more hour's.

_Emerald Forest_

**(Pov Metal)**

Nothing still this was indeed frustrating the forest wasn't something populated it seemed but...he couldn't even get a faint signal for a connection for anything! Meaning he had no clue where civilization may be for all Metal knew he was going the opposite direction! This was frustrating the bot to no end he was just about to take off and check where he was when..

**Liveform detected distance 1000 feet and closing eta 20 seconds**

His screen flashed up with the letters it seemed that it wasn't just a squirrel or a bird though..it seemed to be closing in

farley fast must be transportation a air ship of some kind?

That didn't matter what did though was for him to get to cover his processors could pick up the faint sound of a air vehicle whatever it was it was loud but not as bad as some of the average stuff he was use to hearing.

He dashed to a tree jumping up high to a branch and kneeling down to observe it seemed the ship stopped dropping them off somewhere a bit away though it would be foolish to just run towards them they may see him it was still day so it was a good possibility that he wouldn't be able to observe these individuals before he could figure out weather they were a threat to his mission or not he can't take chances without it being a guaranteed fix if he somehow got damaged they seemed to be coming his general direction they knew he was here.

How he did not know what mattered though is that they were looking for him for whatever reason he stayed in his position not moving a nanometer as he watched them move towards him picking up the faint sound of them talking.

"Sooo...what do you think it is?" The red one asked curiously obviously exsighment in her voice "probably a abandoned Atlas bot you dunce" the white one spoke in a know it all voice what was this...Atlas she spoke of such a thing turned up nothing in his data bank's.

"I don't know what it is but it looked pretty cool" the yellow one spoke up those thing's on her wrist didn't look like band's

he should be wary of them in case they are a threat to the mission "What do you think Blake?" The red one asked again to

the one known as Blake apon further scans she seemed to have something on her head under interest1 this was interesting, interesting indeed the doctor may have some use for such information.

"I'm not sure Ruby but professor Ozpin said to retrieve it peacefully if possible" she spoke Ozpin..? Yet another zero result in his data bank...peacefully...at least they didn't want to fight but..they wanted to take him to see this person what there intent was for him is unknown that didn't fare well for him unknowns are dangerous and it could be a trap..but they could also lead him to civilization which would help him with his progress in finding the egg fleet ten fold...it was a good possibility that they might want to dismantle him but...they seem to not know what he is so..chances are that this is more of a beniffet then something to hinder his progress such a thing is welcomed in his optics.

He jumped up into the air and descended fast it seemed that the bowed one heard his decent before the other's...strange metal made note of this as he landed on the ground with a **THUD** looking at the four individuals cautiously yet curious they seemed...strange..unusual in what way he could not say they felt off but no matter how many time's he scanned them it seemed they were normal but..he did detect some energy fluctuations around them could they be machine?

No they had organs machine's didn't need those he supposed he would learn this in due time standing there looking at them as they staired back the blond one seemed to pull out her weapons..shotgun gauntlets?

The doctor may have some use of this he made a note to scan them later when he could.

The red one seemed worried for some reason metal wasn't sure if they could hurt him not seeing ammunition like that ever before a analysis was needed to confirm if it was a threat to him again something to postpone for later Blake as they stated seemed on gard as the white one seemed...full of herself?

Intreeging this should be good "this seems like some sort of prototype there's a protocol for all Atlas bots that's written in them just in case they ever go roge I'll just do it and well be off" she said whatever this was metal knew wasn't going to work on him the doctor's encryptions and coding was far superior then anything he's seen anywhere so the possibility of him being hacked is slim to none.

She texted on what appeared to be some...phone like device he was unaware of untill now a message popped up in his processors.

**Requesting to shut down this unit**

Strange to his knowledge it shouldn't have even shown anything eather way metal obiously hit denied as a message showed up on the white one seemed frustrated as a big red **DENIED** popped up on her screen metal had a little laugh at this not physically but mentally he was unable to laugh of course he looked at the white one obviously a little ticked that it didn't work metal decided to taunt her a little bit shaking his finger as he did casually with sonic way back when.

The white one was obiously annoyed by this and seemed to make some sort of pushing force to force her forward straight towards metal he of course easily dodged the attack such blinding speeds weren't nearly as fast as sonic was nore what he's capably of seeing and or reacting to this didn't seem to stun them or anything of the sort more like make the white one more and more angry that she couldn't hit him which was...bothersome to say the least dodging her attacks wasn't as if it

was hard but it still wasn't productive eather she continued to attempt to hit him but turning up empty handed with such a impossible task.

She backed away panting as I looked at her crossing my arm's and tapping my foot in annoyance seeing as this one tried to attack me and yet I had done nothing to them...yet but of course there's no reason to do such a thing it wouldn't benefit him in anyway so it's not as if there was a reason for him to do anything to them yet this one couldn't even land a hit so they were obviously too under experienced to be fighting some thing like himself.

The red one seemed to notice this action looking at me in...well amazement she rushed over to me in a flurry of rose petals but as soon as she got somewhat close I zoomed out of sight and right behind the group not wanting any of them near me nore trusting them for all I know that one could have been planning on dismantling me.

"That. Is. So. Coolll!" The red one spoke up seeing how fast I moved asking...well alot of questions I let out a beep buzz and several other sounds pointing to

here my throat would be if...well I had one that is and cutting a line in the air showing her that I had no way to respond...why did the doctor do that anyways..?

Wouldn't it have been best to install a voice chip in me? Well..it's not like I ever needed it or really wanted it took up too much possessing power that I could use for other important thing's it didn't take up alot but I never liked having to use at least a little amount of power just to do something small and useless when I could be focusing that small amount on something more important then a voice box he was the best of thebest but...

Now that he thought about it little to none of the doctor's creations were able to speak..besides Orb bot and Cube bot..there not the brightest but...not nearly as bad as Scratch and Grounder were..for the love of the creator he hoped those two dunder head's didn't get thrown into this place with him though...weren't they scrapped?

At least that's what his database said about them..enough thinking about the other bots it seemed that the blond..was about to pounce?

She must have taken that movement as a threat towards them she must have a short temper or a small brain to show for.

Though this fluctuation of energy seemed to be utilized in such weird ways...maybe it's a sort of shield for them..?

The white one's energy seemed to be lower then it was previously before she attacked him but...the red one seemed...uncertain about this maybe it was because they were the team leader?

Unlikely she seemed young and inexperienced Blake looks like a good candidate for it but...she hasn't talked at all so maybe not..

Though it is a possibility of the young one being the leader isn't completely ruled out.

"It's a fight you want It's a fight you'll get!" The blonde said rushing towards me it took me by supprised that she used the gauntlets as some thing to propel her forward at fast speed weather or not it would be efficient to attack yet or not is something that I can't figure out just yet casualties aren't much of a big deal normally but if I am somewhere, where the doctor is not light years away it would be preferable if I didn't have someone hunting me while trying to find my way back to the egg fleet I decided to try something new instead of dodging maybe even show them that I'm not something to be messing with so casually crossing my arm's before she landed her punch.

The ground shook a bit as I did this but I remained unmoved even by a nanometer this seemed to shock the three of them throwing her arm back as I round house kicked her away from me as she skidded across the ground.

It seems that she didn't expect such force from a small bot well she was in for one hell of a treat I landed in a crouching position looking at her with glaring red optics giving off a deadly feeling.

Blake's eye's seemed more...animalistic then the other's and her scans while sadly less effective then a thorough one showed something...strange hidden behind that bow of her's.

The blond one glared back I decided to taunt her making a 'come at me' gesture this seemed to do the trick she yelled giving off a battle cry as she charged fist raised I did nothing waiting for her to throw the hit this was at a slow pace then what he normally deals with gives metal time to take in the scenery a bit more then normal..not that it mattered to him alot he was a robot he couldn't feel...right?

He didn't have much more time to think as he was hit hard at least...harder then he expected as he flew out of the clearing and into the tree's behind him hitting a couple of them but his body taking little damage...besides the dent in his head from the punch powerful indeed but...it wasn't enough to put him into decommission if he could function he could fight.

**(Yang's Pov)**

I just nailed a hit on the bucket of bolts not as good as it looked a second ago was it "Not so tough now are you!?" I yelled out gloating about how good I hit it I heard Ruby for a split second "YANG WATCH O-" everything became a blurr 'I didn't even see it! How can it be that fast?!' Those were my final thoughts right before it punted me right at a tree taking half HALF OF MY ARUA! How could it ever have taken half in one hit!! I wasn't even given time to get up as I was thrown into the air.

Just before I blacked out the last thing I seen was it looking at me right in the eye's as it lowered it's leg in what felt like slow motion as I plummeted to the ground my arua breaking on contacted with the forest floor the last thing I heard was Ruby yelling my name and then black

**(Metal's Pov)**

I took out the blonde now dubed Yang she didn't put up much of a fight what so ever the only thing that she managed to do was dent my head a bit it was noticeable sure but otherwise I was completely fine...how will I make repairs anyways..?

That...might be difficult..but doable hopefully..I looked towards the other remaning three they were on gard weapons out no surprise about that if I were to guess I just took out the tank of there team..intresting maybe I should show them I'm not violent unless provoked..that would be beneficial to my cause indeed I stood completely still.

Doing..absolutely nothing just looking at them waiting for one to take the first move...maybe one of those hand..shakes?

Was that the correct term? I'm...unsure if it is I've only seen video's of people doing it..so maybe it was the right course of action?

I dashed up towards them more then likely disappearing in there eye's looking face to face with the small red one she seemed to flinch a bit seeing me apear so suddenly in front of her I extended my hand sort of..confused I suppose?

I couldn't feel but..I didn't know if I was doing it right or severely offending them with it the Doctor did say something about sensitivity with people I can't understand completely what he was going on about but..I think it would be my best option to not offend them if possible they are my only way to civilisation.

Well...not my only way but..a more efficient way then it would be to go straight into the town or...maybe city?

That's yet to be seen the red one looked...confused at least she didn't look offended though the other's seemed to be motioning her away from me..that is a logical action though surprisingly she ignored it in favor of shaking my hand?

I'm...still not sure about that.."My name's Ruby" she said with a smile "what's yours?" And...that's when the no voice box came to bite me in my metal ass...drat..maybe I could..yes that could work I motioned for something to be put in my hand that..device the white one had hopefully this Ruby had one too she let out a oh and handed it over I started to fiddle with it a bit trying to understand it a bit more hacking the screen I gave it back to Ruby I started to work my way through the system.

It was..well it was WAY easier then G.U.N and there technology though I suppose these must be widely used so that's of no suprise hopefully the technology here prove to be more of a challenge.

He started to show his blueprints on it showing the name and the complexity of such technology he was "Metal..Sonic?" She asked looking at him strangely as if for confirmation I nodded towards her she was..slightly taller? Yes by at least a head I'd say I looked up towards Ruby watching her in interest.

"It's nice to meet you Metal are..you ok? Yang seemed to really put a dent in you.." She said looking at me with concern which was...strange really I've never been shown such sympathy before it was..strange really she checked the dent and to be honest it wasn't that bad I've been bashed up way worse then this I sent her a diagnostic of my status.

Nothing but a little hull damage to show for it she seemed to relax after finding this out "Well..at least your not broken that wouldn't be good though...you look so advanced do you mind if I..maybetakealookatyoulater?" She spoke frantically this...might be bad..she might try to dismantle me..I looked at her crossing my arm's but looked down a bit..I pointed to the dent and motioned a hammer or as if I was fixing it sending a massage to her device.

'No dismantling just fixing' I wrote to her she seemed..ecstatic at getting a chance to peek inside of my inner workings that was somewhat amusing to see the other two were awestruck more then likely from the fact that I was just attacking them a moment ago.

Ruby motioned for them to come closer as she started to introduce them to me "this is my Team metal" she said puffing her chest out in pride as she spoke "That's Weiss she's a bit grumpy sometimes" she introduced the white one as Weiss whispering the last part under her breath as said person gave a humpf in reply and then gestured to Blake "and this is Blake" she said with a smile introducing Blake properly to which she waved I waved back and moved my ear's a little they weren't that movable but enough that I can make it so you can tell what kind of mood I'm in..sorta Ruby seemed curious about this and poked one.

The other's seemed really hesitant to even come close to me let alone to that I looked at her titling my head in curiosity.

"Oh um...sorry they looked kinda..cute" she..found them cute..? She is a strange one indeed I nodded sitting down taking in the scenery it was..nice to see some thing that isn't a metal wall.

I looked over to Yang she was still out not much of a surprise at that I hit her good Ruby seemed to notice that I was looking at her "Oh that's Yang my sister well..half sister but..how will we get her back to the bullhead?" She didn't look strong enough to carry her though..the scythe on her said otherwise I moved over towards the heated blonde picking her up casually.

Though it would be best to hold her bridal style that way I'm not hurting her while I walk kinda difficult to hold someone taller then you I walked over to the girl's looking at them and waiting for a reply Weiss looked..still on gard Blake looked nervous and Ruby seemed to be relieved that she didn't have to carry we made it to this...bullhead they mentioned before hand.

It was a strange thing indeed not any type of air craft I've seen but something like this was beneath the Doctor's work that was for sure I advanced on the air craft getting into the..bullhead? Yes that was the correct term and sitting Yang down on one of the seats buckling her in sitting next to her and waiting for the ride to end I knew I was going to have to pick her up again so there was really no point in leaving her side.

Ruby seemed excited to say the least having the option to get the dent out of my head I may be durable but I'm not indestructible though if I was I'm sure sonic would have been dead by now if that was the case..dam blue menace..Ruby started asking questions about my designs must be trying to get a feel of what she's working with then I showed her my blueprints and how I run on chaos energy she seemed confused at that though from what she said they use something called dust for energy fire, earth, water, electricity, energy and gravity.

It was interesting to say the least the doctor could use this so I saved it to my data base in return I asked her about internet "Internet..? I'm sorry metal but I'm not sure what that is" Ruby said apologetically I looked at her in shock if..they didn't have internet then..what were they hooked up to? I started to fiddle around with the scroll as she called it as she watched me with a curious and amused eye I pointed to the bar on her screen in a attempt to ask what it was it looked like a wifi bar "Oh that? It's the connection to the CCT tower" she said rather proudly maybe because she was educating me?

Maybe she's a weak sturdier? Weiss might be the team's tutor or something..doesn't seem to be one that would want less then perfect I nodded so..that's what there connected to..no satellites eather that would explain it I looked towards the rest of her team...do...they have any questions..? I looked at Ruby and pointed to the rest of her team she seemed confused at what I wanted but I walked over to them looking at both Blake and Weiss on with a curious eye.

Weiss was the first to notice me scowling a bit but otherwise not saying a word "Ruby what does i-..Metal want?" Blake asked about to call me a it but..seemed to deliberately stop herself from saying it strange but I'll make note of it just in case.

"Oh um...I'm not really sure Blake he just pointed to you and Weiss but...I'm not sure what Metal wants" Ruby said as I sent a message to her scroll "Oh wait um..he said he wants to...question? Oh woops he wants to know if you have any questions" she replied hapily.

Wiess seemed to purk up at this looking towards me so did Blake they must have questions then "..How are you so fast..?" Weiss asked curiously I sent her a blueprint of my thruster it was the main source of my speed as well as a video file of the doctor going over some of my diagnostics "What's this..?" Weiss asked curiously opening the video file.

"Thrusters severely damaged his core broken beyond repare ugh Sonic really roughed him up this time..dam blue menace I'm going to have to make a whole core from scratch!" The egg looking man spoke looking over the table that held the severely damaged Metal he looked like he went through a scrap compactor! He was nearly torn to shreds and the cuts through his metal body showed it you could see the circuits and everything! His chest was little to nothing and Metal's head sat on the table looking off into the distance Weiss looked horrified Ruby looked on the verge of tears seeing such a sight and...Blake looked surprised more then likely knowing that whatever did this was deffinetly strong more so then yang if this Sonic managed to do that to Metal of all..people?

No robot's that suited him much better then people he wasn't living anyways "I'll have to scrap the metal..something stronger should be considered if I can spare it..maybe make him even faster if I can though that seems unlikely he can already reach speeds to rival even Sonic! Though...a little tinkering wouldn't hurt maybe get it a little above Mach 5? No he's fine as he is besides if he needs to he can overload his circuits to reach light speed..temporarily...I just need a golden opportunity to get that meddling hedgehog...I may want to update that programming to keep his AI in check..."

the Doctor said as the feed cut off showing a strange symbol that was of the egg fleet they all looked at me.

They...we're concerned? I tilted my head a little in confusion why would they be concerned? That is..indeed a strange reaction "S-...so your a copy..?" Weiss spoke trying to gather herself after witnessing that another ping was hit with her scroll looking it was another video file and...it was the battle previously before he was in that condition straight from his optics.

And..needless to say it was fast they could barely see this Sonic it was honestly hard to tell where they we're and what was happening but...they did know that metal was losing he wasn't doing good and soon enough..his chest exploded into a shower of sparks the vew went from metal to a near by camera next was his head and...it wasn't pretty Sonic tore through him like a knife through hot butter tossing it up in the air a few time's before kicking it like a ball the camera as the feed went black.

The girl's or at least the one's that weren't out cold were horrified of such an act sure he attacked them but...he seemed to have some sort of intelligence behind those red optics the three of them seen this weather Yang did or not is a question indeed she was hot headed sometimes but even though he attacked them...they knew that they started the fight even if it was only Yang fighting they still knew that he could have mopped the floor with all of them no problem.

But...even if they could take him out it wouldn't be so...brutal Ruby was...honestly I think she was crying I couldn't see from where I was Weiss just looked..shocked beyond all belief and Blake..she seemed pale not moving an inch as if she seen a ghost thing in her life horrified that this Sonic would have went so far as to play with his head as a mear ball for his amusement she knew that Metal wasn't just a empty machine following his coding there was a glint of intelligence behind his eye's and she knew and the fact that he has a AI made it reality not just a thought but..it was blocked by programming he..was a slave to that man.

They all looked at him all at once not doing anything but looking at him he yet again looked at them what was it that they were so distressed about? 'What is it?' The simple words popped up as if a 3D protector over the scroll the words instead of displaying them on the screen it...was kind of strange to be honest no one had ever shown him such compassion.

At least...well no the Doctor never really showed him any compassion besides a worried look or some concern but otherwise it was still next to nothing it..was honestly kinda strange really..the next part...suprised me very much any amount calculation for there next action was completely thrown out the window as they...hugged..? Me..? I...think that's

the right term according to my data banks it was at least but...to come into a group hug with..me of all thing's..?

This was..extremely unlikely yet..it was happening he felt...wet..? Why..was his sholder wet? Why...was Ruby crying..?

This made no sense no logical sense to him slowly they all came off of him there faces..were determined they we're determined to do something and all logic pointed it had something to do with him what this was however...remains a mystery to Metal they arrived at the..school? Is..that what Ruby called it? Whatever she did call it that mattered not he has to find this..Ozpin and talk to him maybe...he'll find a way to the doctor then Metal picked up Yang and they we're off..not before three girl's agreed on one singular word...Protect

* * *

**_hello everyone this is just a little authors note so skip to the next (if there is one) chaper if you wish I just wanted to say that this is NOT what I meant in Gold Of Old there's still another story on it's way_****_so feel free to guess if you wish untill next time I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more chapter three for Gold Of Old is still under development so it'll take a bit_****_there'll more then likely be one more story before the third so sorry if your wanting the third chapter I can only get these out so fast sadly_****_._**

**_Though it might come out sooner then I think sadly the draft kinda got deleted when I was switching phones though I'll try my best to get it out as well as a couple new projects I'll be updating the chapters that I have out as well as working on some other new chapters and or story's I hope you all enjoy the updates as I've tweaked a few things here and there trying to make it all around a bit better if any of you want to comment on some writing flaws I'll happily listen I would love to improve my writing as much as possible so I can make these story's more enjoyable for you all thank you all for your time and be sure to be on the look out for another or a couple new story's or maybe some new chapters _**


End file.
